Constellation 1 (1-15)
Constellation 1 First Jewel Galaxy constellation with 15 tutorial levels. Jewel Galaxy level 1 Objective: 50 points in 20 moves Welcome to the Jewel Galaxy! This is a first tutorial level that teach a player basics like: - you can move jewels freely - you can put one jewel on the another (swap) - diagonal lines works too! Tips & Tricks: This level is very simple and does not require any special strategy. Jewel Galaxy level 2 Objective: 100 points in 25 moves Tutorial: Star Jewel is introduced. Line of 4 jewels creates a star. Star can replace any other jewel. Tips & Tricks: This level is very simple and does not require any special strategy. Jewel Galaxy level 3 Objective: 180 points in 20 moves Tutorial: Sparkling Jewel is introduced. If you remove it in 3 moves it will give you extra points. Tips & Tricks: Try to score sparkling Jewel if it is possible! Jewel Galaxy level 4 Objective: 24 gold in 20 moves Tutorial: Gold mode is introduced. Clear all the golden sockets to complete the level! Tips & Tricks : try to score Jewels on the gold fields as soon as possible! Jewel Galaxy level 5 Objective: 1000 points in 4'0 moves' Tutorial: Improve your score! Make subsequent lines to increase the multiplier. For the best results score points at x10 value! Tips & Tricks: Try to make chain lines to reach x10 multiplier then score a sparkling jewels. Jewel Galaxy level 6 Objective: 1000 points in 40 moves Tutorial: Pickaxe - Jewels can be locked in rocks. Use a pickaxe to free them! Tips & Tricks: '''Use a pickaxe to free a jewel from the rocks. You can score trapped jewels, you simply can't move them! Jewel Galaxy level 7 Objective: '''800 points in 28 moves Tutorial: Fire Jewel - crossing lines grant you a special fire Jewel. Use it to improve your score or to destroy the rocks. Tips & Tricks: '''Create 4 fire Jewels at the beginning, then try to delete the rocks with them. Jewel Galaxy level 8 Objective: '''20 gold in 24 moves Tutorial: Bomb can destroy many items in one blow. Tap it or drag and drop it in desired position. Tips & Tricks: '''Use the bomb to blow 8 rocks in the middle! Jewel Galaxy level 9 Objective: '''37 gold in 35 moves Tutorial: Make a line of 5 to create kinetic jewel. Use it to push away surrounding jewels. Tips & Tricks: '''Good beginning: make line of 5 to create kinetic jewel then put it in the one of the empty slots in the corners! (make blue diagonal line) Score jewels in the rocks to clear the gold, wait for a pickaxe to clear the full rocks. Jewel Galaxy level 10 Objective: '''1000 points in 32 moves Tutorial: Rock Crusher - use it to destroy rocks on the whole map! Tips & Tricks: '''Use Rock Crusher at the beginning, then seek a lines to reach x10 multiplier! Jewel Galaxy level 11 Objective: '''21 gold in 28 moves New feature: Double gold (you need to score it twice) Tips & Tricks: '''Make a smart diagonal moves, delete rocks between jewels using the axe. Jewel Galaxy level 12 Objective: '''600 points in 18 moves Tutorial: Drag & drop Plasma Ball to upgrade all jewels of the same color. Tips & Tricks: '''Use Plasma Ball on the red jewels, then put kinetic jewel in the middle if it's possible. Then make some green lines to unlock blue jewels! Plasma ball can create sparkling jewels, use them for a point boost. Jewel Galaxy level 13 Objective: '''1000 points in 25 moves New feature: Violet Jewel Tips & Tricks: '''Try to get 10x multiplier then score a sparkling jewels! Jewel Galaxy level 14 Objective: '''43 gold in 100 seconds Tutorial: Speed Mode - be fast. New Jewels appear every second! Tap on coins for extra points. Tips & Tricks: '''Be quick, try to delete double gold first. Tap on the clock to get some free moves! Jewel Galaxy level 15 Objective: '''1600 points in 30 moves Tutorial: Jewels can be trapped in steel. You can't free them using pickaxe nor bomb! 'Tips & Tricks: ' Remove the steel jewels in the middle of each side (by diagnal lines). Try to keep the x10 multiplier at all the time. Jewel Galaxy level1.png|Jewel Galaxy level 1 Jewel_Galaxy_level2.png|Jewel Galaxy level 2 Jewel_Galaxy_level3.png|Jewel Galaxy level 3 Jewel_Galaxy_level4.png|Jewel Galaxy level 4 level5.png|Jewel Galaxy level 5 level6.png|Jewel Galaxy level 6 level7.png|Jewel Galaxy level 7 level8.png|Jewel Galaxy level 8 level9.png|Jewel Galaxy level 9 level10.png|Jewel Galaxy level 10 level11.png|Jewel Galaxy level 11 level12.png|Jewel Galaxy level 12 level13.png|Jewel Galaxy level 13 level14.png|Jewel Galaxy level 14 level15.png|Jewel Galaxy level 15